


More to the family

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Frozen lovers [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Iduna the second wants a sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: iduna the second questions both her parents of wanting a siblingBig shout out toZharick Zamara Arroyo Tejada for this sequel
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587616
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Can I have a sibling?

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to Zharick Zamara Arroyo Tejada for asking for a sequel

For 6 years Iduna always thought her family was wonderful and perfect. Every day was full of snowball fight adventures, laughter, and warm hugs.

few days after the morning of her 6th birthday, She walked up to her birth mama in their ice tent, “Mama, guess what I want for my next birthday?” 

“And what is that my dear?” Honey asked overheard the conversation brushing snowball.

“A sibling.”

Elsa and Honey both stared frozen at Their little snowflake, nervously, “You sure you don’t want anything else, Iduna?” Honey asked.

“Or how about we get you a puppy?” Elsa suggested

Not matter what iduna still begs with the same speech, “but , I can have a sibling right?”

“Um..well ... Iduna , here’s the thing.. You can’t have a sibling?” Elsa said, probably crushing her daughter’s dreams in smoke with her answer.

“Why not? You both have siblings, and Annie has a brother.” Iduna innocently continued to ask.

“It’s different and.. slightly more mature question to answer.” Honeymaren answered trying to not to upset their daughter.

Iduna tilted her head, in confusion. Their little snowflake still didn’t know what was the problem. “Mama, mom, where exactly did I come from?”

Elsa kneel before their little girl. “Well...Ahtohallan magically gifted you to us.”

“So did I just... Appeared magically out of thin air and was placed inside you?” asked Elsa.” Is there any other non magic way to get a sibling?”

“Well Little snowdrop , in certain situations involving a male and female, a child is born... And...” Elsa sighed, “We’ll tell you when you’re older for THAT story but for us, you were a once in a life time blessed gift.”

“A gift? Like wonderful wrapped presents on Christmas Day?” Iduna excitedly adds.

Elsa chuckled, “Way Much better than that snowdrop.”

“If You’re still wondering if there is any other way, we can adopt a child if you want?” Honeymaren asked their excited child.

“But we’re going to need some time to find a orphan first before anything happens.” Elsa calmly asked their little snowflake.

Iduna thought for a moment, “that will be fine and don’t worry I’ll be the best big sister ever!” Iduna happily tackles both her mothers in a warm hug.


	2. Wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable moments with kristoff and Anna’s family

One summer year later, 

one early morning, Anna and Kristoff were awoken to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Right on cue, the door to their bedroom opened, and in came their two children Chris and Annie. Every morning the two would wake up their parents, eager to start the day. Anna smiled as she heard them crawl onto the bed. She opened her eyes, and looked at Kristoff, who was staring back at her. "Here's our wakeup call," Kristoff said.

"Right on schedule," Anna added sleepy.  
The two sat up in their bed, and greeted their son and daughter as they crawled across the bed toward them.

"Time to get up!" Annie their youngest, proclaimed jumping on the bed.

"Really? How about another 15 minutes?" Kristoff asked playfully.

"No way dad, you promised me, and Annie that you would take us to visit auntie Elsa today," Chris said.

"Alright. Let us get dressed, and we'll go on a picnic together in the forest" Anna said. It's a beautiful day out."

"That sounds great!" Chris said.

"Yeah, I love picnics," Annie said. I love sandwiches!

"Then it's settled. I'll go tell the chefs to prepare a meal for us, while you two go get ready." Kristoff comments.

"Ok," the two siblings said in unison. "Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg," Annie said, already running out of the room.

"And that'll be you!' Chris called out, chasing after his little sister who almost broke a vase and a suit of armor.  
*******

Anna smiled. Their relationship was so sweet; they reminded her of she and Elsa when they were little. Only they would never be separated from each other like they were. They'd never experience they pain and loneliness that they felt all those years. 

"If we're all ready, then let's go," Kristoff said, opening the door the castle.

Chris and Annie jumped into the back of Kristoff's sleigh, followed by Anna and Olaf. Kristoff was the last to get in, and after checking with everyone, signaled Sven, Summer and Sven junior to go.

**********

When they arrived to the Northuldra forest , Chris and Annie cried out in joy looking for any signs of iduna or their aunts.

"Wow! It's so beautiful in the summer!” Anna said happily looking at the trees.

Suddenly a small breeze called gale floated towards the small family.

“Hi gale! Have you seen my sister?”

( gale chirps in response)

“Okay we'll follow you.” Anna exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter iduna gets a sibling


	3. New sibling?

Everyone sees iduna running towards them Chris and Annie ran out into the warm but cool air of the village.   
The sky was bright enough to be playing outside, streaked with the pinks and oranges of a sunrise. Thanks to Elsa and iduna Snow blanketed everything in white, from the trees to the ground anytime anyone wanted.

Annie scooped up a handful of snow with her bare hands and rolled it around. To her delight, the snow was thick enough to stick together so that they would be able to build a snowman.

"Come on, Iduna, Annie . I'll race you to the hill!" exclaimed Chris, indicating the girls' favorite sledding hill, near the hot springs.

"But wait! Aren't we going to build a snowman?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, but let's go sledding first." Chris exclaimed.

"Come on Annie , please?" Iduna begged. "We'll build a snowman afterwards, I promise."

"Alright, you're on!" she said, and the pair took off toward the hill. Annie found running in the snow a pretty tiring thing to do, as her feet kept sinking into it. Chris wasn't doing too much better, and soon both was panting heavily, and decided to walk the rest of the way. They were halfway up the hill when suddenly, Annie stopped and exclaimed, "Oh!"

"What?" Iduna asked.

"We forgot to bring our sleds from the castle!" cried Annie, slapping herself on her forehead. Iduna just grinned.

"Leave that to me." She waved her hand in a circular motion, and a large white sled appeared in the snow, the perfect size for two girls and one boy.  
Annie gasped in delight.

"How did you do that? I thought your still learning about snow and ice."

"It comes with the wonderful magic package, I guess." Iduna gave a confidence shrug summoning a snowflake from her palm.

"We wish We had powers like you," sadly remarked Annie and Chris as they pulled the sled to the top of the hill.

"I know. Aren't I amazing?" Iduna gloated, her blue eyes glinting mischievously, which earned her a playful punch from Annie and Chris.  
They sat on the sled and gazed down to the bottom of the hill a little nervously. It was quite steep, but evened out at the bottom. Iduna took her place behind Chris and Annie.

"Okay, you ready? On three. One, two, THREE!"

Both girls and boy pushed off as hard as they could and went flying down the hill.

"WHOO!" Iduna hollered, her platinum brown hair streaking behind her. Annie laughed with glee mixed in with a little bit of fright and Chris was speechless.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" Iduna yelled over the wind as they neared the bottom. Before Annie and Chris could respond, Iduna waved her hand in an upwards motion, and a ramp of snow appeared a couple of feet from where she, Annie and Chris currently were. 

Chris and Annie screamed in terror as the sled shot up the ramp and soared into the air like a turtle dove, staying up for a couple of seconds before beginning its descent. Iduna gave a shriek of laughter and Annie screamed even louder as the sled plummeted back down to earth. The landing momentum threw them from the sled, Annie plowing face first into the snow, Chris landed on his back and Iduna landing on her side.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Iduna exclaimed, sitting up and shaking flurries from her hair. Annie pushed herself up, spitting snow while Chris couldn’t stop laughing.

“They’re certainly having fun.” Kristoff comments watching the kids.

“Hey iduna, where is both your mothers!?” Anna calls out to the youngest of the children.

“They are with grandma Yelena, helping my new sibling settle in the village!” Iduna excitedly hops towards her aunt and uncle.

“WHAT!? My sister better not be pregnant again!” Both their jaws dropped before racing towards the village with the children following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to vote for the new sibling! Boy or girl?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter, I was at the dentist few days ago getting a cavity pulled and put on bedrest.

Anna and company followed iduna to the ice tent and they were instantly surprised to see a weaved basket with two sleeping twin red head baby girls in the middle of the room.

“Everyone meet my new baby sisters.” Iduna whispers trying not to wake them.

“How did they get here? They look 1 week old?” Anna comments with worry.

“...Well I was playing with the fire spirit in the forest, I suddenly heard crying and I found Ava and sol inside of a tree trunk.” Iduna explains.

“...so where’s their parents?” Kristoff asks.

“Not sure. The only thing I found is this note.” Iduna holds a small piece of paper written in red.

“Let me see that please?” Anna takes the small paper and reads the small handwriting....only to drop it by freaking out to find out that it was written in blood.

“It say “I’m sorry” Olaf adds picking up the paper. “Poor little babies, something must have happened to their mother.”

“You guys stay here I’m going to find Elsa and honeymaren.” Anna says running out the ice tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my comments said girls, so I said yes

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions or kudos would be welcome


End file.
